Typical manual dishwashing compositions are based on anionic surfactants. These compositions foam generously and are effective at cleaning kitchen soils, especially greasy soil. However, these products cannot be considered disinfectants, because they do not pass stringent disinfectancy tests such as the AOAC use-dilution test.
Disinfectant compositions containing cationic surfactants and nonionic surfactants are well known, but they do not have the foam needed for a manual dishwashing detergent. These products also do not remove triglyceride soils effectively. Often, after the compositions are rinsed, the direct surfaces exhibits streaks and spots.
Combinations of anionic surfactants and cationic, antimicrobial surfactants are possible but this combination reduces the foam, creates instability problems and deactivates the disinfectant behavior of the cationic surfactant.
It has now been found that a unique formula comprising cationic, nonionic, and zwitterionic surfactants can overcome these deficiencies and provide good foam, good grease and soil removal, as well as providing good rinsing together with a high level of disinfectancy.